super_minecraft_kartfandomcom-20200214-history
Minecraft Kart 8
Minecraft Kart 8 '''is the eighth installment in the Minecraft Kart series and is the newest, releasing for Xbox One in 2013 for Japan, 2014 for America and Europe. It returns Frappe Snowland from Minecraft Kart 2: Minecraft Kart 64. This game as 120 items, as it introduces twenty four items: The Rail Builder, the Rail Breaker, the Magenta Shell, the Elytra, the Triple Magenta Shell, the Cyan Shell, the Triple Cyan Shell, the Brown Shell, the Triple Brown Shell, the Statue Leaf, the Fire Charge, Potion of Swiftness, Splash Potion of Weakness, Splash Potion of Harming, Splash Potion of Healing, Potion of Strength, Potion of Slowness, Potion of Fire Resistance, Potion of Regeneration, Splash Potion of Regeneration, Potion of Healing, Splash Potion of Strength, Potion of Poison, and Splash Potion of Poison, and it brings back the Boo item, making this the game with the most items. '''Items Red Shell Artwork- Mario Kart Wii.png|Red Shell Triple Red Shell.png|Triple Red Shell Blue Koopa Shell.png|Blue Koopa Shell Triple Blue Koopa Shell.png|Triple Blue Koopa Shell Winged Blue Spiny Shell.png|Blue Spiny Shell Yellow Shell.png|Yellow Shell Triple Yellow Shell.png|Triple Yellow Shell Instrument Block.png|Instrument Block Item Box Artwork - Mario Kart Wii.png|Item Box Fake Item Box.png|Fake Item Box Blue Fake Item Box.png|Blue Fake Item Box Purple Mushroom.png|Poison Mushroom Giant Mushroom.png|Giga Mushroom Mini Fern.png|Mini Fern Mega Fern.png|Mega Fern Ice Flower.png|Ice Flower Fire Flower.png|Fire Flower Super Minecraft World - Raccoon Leaf Artwork.png|Raccoon Leaf Mushroom.png|Mushroom Triple Mushroom.png|Triple Mushroom Golden Mushroom - Minecraft Kart 1- Super Minecraft Kart Artwork.png|Golden Mushroom Rain Cloud - Minecraft Kart 1- Super Minecraft Kart Artwork.png|Rain Cloud Snow Cloud - Minecraft Kart 1- Super Minecraft Kart Artwork.png|Snow Cloud Thundercloud.png|Thundercloud Lightning Bolt - Minecraft Kart 1- Super Minecraft Kart Artwork.png|Lightning Bullet Bill.png|Bullet Bill Blue Chain Chomp.png|Chain Chomp Red POW Block.png|Red POW Block Super Horn.png|Super Horn Spiny Shell.png|Spiny Shell TNT.png|TNT Micro Mushroom.png|Micro Mushroom Green Shell.png|Green Shell Triple Green Shell.png|Triple Green Shell POW Block - Mario Kart Wii.png|POW Block Blooper Artwork (Mario Kart Wii).png|Blooper Jukebox.png|Jukebox Boomerang Flower.png|Boomerang Flower Cape Feather.png|Cape Feather Orange Shell.png|Orange Shell Triple Orange Shell.png|Triple Orange Shell White Shell.png|White Shell Triple White Shell.png|Triple White Shell Purple Shell.png|Purple Shell Triple Purple Shell.png|Triple Purple Shell Black Shell.png|Black Shell Triple Black Shell.png|Triple Black Shell Snowball.png|Snowball Dispenser.png|Dispenser Dropper.png|Dropper Purple Fake Item Box.png|Purple Fake Item Box Green Fake Item Box.png|Green Fake Item Box Orange Fake Item Box.png|Orange Fake Item Box Yellow Fake Item Box.png|Yellow Fake Item Box Teal Shell.png|Teal Shell Triple Teal Shell.png|Triple Teal Shell Pink Shell.png|Pink Shell Triple Pink Shell.png|Triple Pink Shell Bronze Shell.png|Bronze Shell Triple Bronze Shell.png|Triple Bronze Shell Spike Top Shell.png|Spike Top Shell Silver Shell.png|Silver Shell Triple Silver Shell.png|Triple Silver Shell Gold Shell.png|Gold Shell Triple Gold Shell.png|Triple Gold Shell Gray Shell.png|Gray Shell Triple Gray Shell.png|Triple Gray Shell Platinum Shell.png|Platinum Shell Triple Platinum Shell.png|Triple Platinum Shell Buzzy Beetle Shell.png|Buzzy Beetle Shell Banana Peel - Minecraft Kart 4- Double Dash Artwork.png|Banana Peel Triple Banana.png|Triple Banana Golden Bullet Bill.png|Golden Bullet Bill Invisishroom.png|Invisishroom Spring Mushroom.png|Spring Mushroom Thunder Stick.png|Thunder Stick Lava Cloud - Minecraft Kart 5- Minecraft Kart DS Artwork.png|Lava Cloud Bow.png|Bow Sword.png|Sword Flint and Steel.png|Flint and Steel Shovel.png|Shovel Pickaxe.png|Pickaxe Axe.png|Axe Hoe.png|Hoe Slime Block.png|Slime Block Brick.png|Brick Invincibility Leaf.png|Invincibility Leaf Golden POW Block - Minecraft Kart 6- Minecraft Kart Wii Artwork.png|Golden POW Block Lava Bucket.png|Lava Bucket Water Bucket.png|Water Bucket Ice Cube.png|Ice Cube Daylight Sensor.png|Daylight Sensor Piston.png|Piston Egg.png|Egg Sticky Piston.png|Sticky Piston Boo.png|Boo (returning) Rail Builder.png|Rail Builder (New) Rail Breaker.png|Rail Breaker (New) Magenta Shell.png|Magenta Shell (New) Elytra.png|Elytrra (New) Triple Magenta Shell.png|Triple Magenta Shell (New) Cyan Shell.png|Cyan Shell (New) Triple Cyan Shell.png|Triple Cyan Shell (New) Brown Shell.png|Brown Shell (New) Triple Brown Shell.png|Triple Brown Shell (New) Statue Leaf.png|Statue Leaf (New) Fire Charge.png|Fire Charge (New) Potion of Swiftness.png|Potion of Swiftness (New) Splash Potion of Weakness.png|Splash Potion of Weakness (New) Splash Potion of Harming.png|Splash Potion of Harming (New) Splash Potion of Healing.png|Splash Potion of Healing (New) Potion of Strength.png|Potion of Strength (New) Potion of Slowness.png|Potion of Slowness (New) Potion of Fire Resistance.png|Potion of Fire Resistance (New) Potion of Regeneration.png|Potion of Regeneration (New) Splash Potion of Regeneration.gif|Splash Potion of Regeneration (New) Potion of Healing.png|Potion of Healing Splash Potion of Strength.png|Splash Potion of Strength (New) Potion of Poison.png|Potion of Poison (New) Splash Potion of Poison.png|Splash Potion of Poison (New) Tracks Nitro Courses Mushroom Cup Minecraft Kart Stadium Caramel Desert Sundae Snowland Zombie Ruins Flower Cup Wolf Seashore Skeleton's Factory Ghast Woods Creeper Falls Star Cup Moonview Planet Wither Skeleton City V3 Maple Forest Blaze Volcano Special Cup Airship Canyon Cave Spider Cloudway Wither Castle Stardust Speedway V2 Retro Courses Shell Cup PS3 Choco Island 1 PC Spider Circuit XBOX360 Vanilla Ice Flats PE Big Island Banana Cup PS3 Minecraft Circuit 2 PS4 Cave Spider Snowland XBOX360 Wither Skeleton City PS4 Wither Skeleton Jungle Leaf Cup PS4 Sherbet Land PS3 Choco Island 2 PSVITA Sky Garden PS4 Frappe Snowland Lightning Cup PC Wolf Cape XBOX360 Skeleton Jungle PC Grumble Volcano PS3 Spacedust Alley Downloadable Courses Blue Shell Cup PC Zombie's Factory WIIU Koopa City PS3 Minecraft Circuit 3 PC Donut Mall POW Block Cup PC Moonview Highway PS4 Zombie Pigman Volcano PS4 Koopahari Desert PS3 Wolf Beach 1 Red Shell WIIU Dry Bone Desert PS3 Donut Plains 1 PS4 Choco Mountain PS3 Choco Island 3 Thundercloud Cup PS3 Choco Island 4 PS4 Slime Plains PC Spider Circuit PC Wither Castle Mushroom Cup Logo.png|Mushroom Cup Flower Cup Logo.png|Flower Cup Star Cup Logo.png|Star Cup Special Cup Logo.png|Special Cup Shell Cup Logo.png|Shell Cup Banana Cup Logo.png|Banana Cup Leaf Cup Logo.png|Leaf Cup Lightning Cup Logo.png|Lightning Cup Blue Shell Cup Logo.png|Blue Shell Cup POW Block Cup Logo.png|POW Block Cup Red Shell Cup Icon.png|Red Shell Cup Thundercloud Cup Icon.png|Thundercloud Cup Category:Karting Games Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:America Category:Europe Category:Japan Category:Games With Females